The present invention relates to computer keyboards, and relates more particularly to the circuit arrangement of a computer keyboard.
A computer or computer system is generally equipped with a keyboard for signal input. FIG. 1 shows a structure of computer keyboard, which comprises a key unit A, a circuit board B, a rubber pad C, a silver grating D, a frame E, and a bottom shell F. The silver grating D is mounted on the frame E and covered by the rubber pad C, having circuits and electric contacts. The rubber pad C has conductive rubber cones C1 respectively disposed above the contacts of the silver grating D. The silver grating D further comprises a projecting strip D1 having contacts respectively connected to the circuits of the silver grating D. The contacts of the projecting strip D1 are respectively connected to respective contacts on the circuit board B. When one key is depressed, the corresponding rubber cone C1 is compressed to touch the corresponding contact on the silver grating D, causing the circuit board B to provide a corresponding signal to the computer for further processing. The connection between the contacts on the circuit board and the contacts on the projecting strip D1 is made by a connector B1, which is mounted on the circuit board B. The arrangement of the connector B1 greatly increases the cost of the keyboard. Furthermore, the silver grating D may displace easily because it is supported on the frame E.